sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nordics
The Nordics, or Nords, was a white supremacist gang on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Making their debut in the series' first season, their leader was Ernest Darby. They were involved in meth dealing and prostitution, and the gang dissolved after the series' second season. History Background The Nordics are involved in all aspects of the methamphetamine trade, producing, transporting, and distributing the product themselves, mainly to truckers and Hispanic street gangs. They have around 15-20 members, some with ties to the Aryan Brotherhood, though their own white supremacism tends to be much more lenient than the AB. Their primary headquarters is the Hairy Dog Lounge. Nord Eddie Gerber was sent to Chino for ten years (though he joins the Aryan Brotherhood following the Nordics’ dissolution). Two of the Nordics were arrested for sex crimes and imprisoned in Pelican Bay. At one point, Nords Johnny Yates and Whistler got into an argument which ended with Yates sporting a broken nose and leaving the gang. Later, Darby was imprisoned in Chino, where he protected SAMCRO member Opie Winston until he was paroled. After that, Darby makes an alliance with Marcus Alvarez, the President of the Oakland charter of the Mayans Motorcycle Club to deal heroin. Season 1 Several members of SAMCRO meet with Darby and his lieutenant Whistler and warn them to keep their drugs out of Charming. SAMCRO Vice President Jax Teller attacks Izzy, a Nord, for selling meth to his pregnant wife, Wendy Case, which caused her to overdose and go into premature labor. He beats him and impales his right testicle with a broken pool cue. Later, the Sons attack a drug warehouse, killing Whistler and several Mayans. They shove explosives up Whistler’s ass and blow it up. Darby meets with Alvarez and suggests teaming up to force SAMCRO out of town. Alvarez disagrees, but still offers the Nordics muscle to protect their drug dealing. After Tristen Oswald a 13 year old girl, is raped at the carnival, SAMCRO hunts for Johnny Yates, the former Nord and sex criminal they believe is responsible. They question Darby at St. Thomas Hospital, where he was visiting his dying mother, but he denies knowing anything about Yates. Darby receives a letter from Josh Kohn, a rogue ATF agent, containing a file on SAMCRO’s dealings with the IRA. He sets up a meeting with Alvarez and offers to give him the file if he kills Clay Morrow, the President of SAMCRO, allowing the Nords and the Mayans to take over drug dealing and gun-running in Charming, respectively. However, Alvarez double crosses him and instructs his son, Mayans member Esai Alvarez, to assassinate Darby as well. Esai attacks Darby at his home, killing a fellow Nordic and the two women they were with, though Darby manages to hide and is taken into custody by the police. He vehemently asserts that the Mayans, not SAMCRO, were responsible for killing his guy, makes several racist comments, and punches Deputy Chief David Hale in the face. Chief Wayne Unser, who is married to a black woman, takes exception to his comments and punches Darby in the stomach. In his cell, Clay convinces Darby to let SAMCRO handle the retaliation against the Mayans. Season 2 AJ Weston, a member of the Aryan Brotherhood and lieutenant of Ethan Zobelle, the leader of the League of American Nationalists, visits Darby to discuss a prospective alliance between their organizations. Though Weston is disgusted by the fact that Darby hires nonwhite employees, he gives him enough money to get started dealing meth and hookers inside Charming. Some of the Nords later provide extra muscle for Weston’s AB crew. Several of the Sons attack a Nord dealing meth at the lumber mill, but he is defended by the Aryans. David Hale visits Darby at one of the Nords’ meth lab and is given a coupon for the grand opening of Zobelle’s cigar store, Impeccable Smokes. On the security footage, however, it looks enough like a bribe that the League can used it to blackmail Hale. Hale promises to come back with a search warrant. Later, the Sons attack the meth lab, shooting at the Nordics to scare them out before blowing it up. Darby lays low after the League detonates a car bomb at SAMCRO’s clubhouse. He is eventually detained by a police officer. When questioned by Hale, he denies any knowledge of Zobelle’s activities, but is able to identify Polly Zobelle based on Hale’s description. Zobelle begins to betray Darby behind his back, intending to destroy the Nordics to prove that the town is capable of getting rid of criminal gangs like SAMCRO. He pays several Cara Cara porn girls to do a temporary prostitution job for Darby, then tips off Hale, who arrests them. Next, Zobelle and Weston give Hale the addresses of the Nordics’ meth lab and brothel. They also use the footage of him and Darby to ensure he takes down the Nordics. Hale enlists the help of Clay Morrow, who attacks the brothel. Then he goes to the meth lab and threatens Darby to keep his drugs out of Charming “or else,” before torching it. Enraged by Zobelle’s betrayal, Darby storms into Impeccable Smokes and accuses Zobelle of selling him out. Zobelle offers him a chance to get recompense against SAMCRO, which Darby takes. He goes with Weston and several other Aryans to burn down Cara Cara. However, they use this as an opportunity to get rid of him, knocking him out, and they leave him to die in the fire. Season 3 Ernest Darby is shown to have survived the fire, albeit the side of his face is scarred by the flames. He reveals that the Nordics have disbanded, and that he has gotten out of crime for good. Known Members Former *Ernest Darby - Former leader *Izzy *Unnamed member *Unnamed member - Killed by Esai Alvarez *Whistler - Former second-in-command/Killed by Jax Teller *Johnny Yates - Quit *2 unnamed members - Incarcerated in Pelican Bay *Eddie Gerber - Nordic member until his incarceration in Chino/Killed by Jax Teller Category:Factions Category:Nordics Category:Aryan Brotherhood